


棺材制造者

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 他看到了死亡的所有陷阱和光辉；两个爱人如何欺骗它，一个破裂的家庭如何面对它。





	棺材制造者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Maker of Coffins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486301) by EverVengeful. 



      有些人给我的职业贴上了古怪的标签，有些人给我打上了变态和堕落的烙印。我不怪他们。我们是变态，我们是堕落的。我们从死亡中汲取快乐，哪怕我们不认为它可以食用，就像那些……死食物？死吃的？啊，对了，食死徒。

      不过我离题了。也许你看得出来，我们棺材制造者和周围的世界有点格格不入。但是，甚至我们也知道那个幸运男孩的故事，他骗过了死神。可是没人会永生，最终，那个男孩与黑魔王同归于尽了。

      但是那个男孩的葬礼……是多年以来，我们行业里所有人穷尽一生去等待的那种盛事。最终，我在魁地奇体育馆主办了这场葬礼；只有那里才有足够的空间。半个魔法界都来了，所有人都焦急地想看英雄最后一眼。

      可是这场葬礼有些奇怪，我回到家之后，才发觉是哪里不对劲。葬礼通常扮演着粘合剂的角色；一家人以亲爱的米莉阿姨过世的名义弥补裂痕，诸如此类。我第一次在葬礼上看到一家人决裂。

      他们人数很多，都有着一头耀眼的红发，鲜艳得几乎是橙色的。我记得自己当时想，他们的头发与深红和金色的装饰很不协调。六个男孩和他们的父母像石头一样呆坐着，显得有些吓人；看着他们，我真想在他们面前摆摆手，大喊一声“嘘！”

      但是，如果他们冷冰冰的沉默已是极端，却也无法与另一个女孩走进来时他们的作为相比。那是一个有着同样橘色头发的女孩，我看得出来，如果不是一个脸色苍白的金发男孩搂着她的腰，她根本走不了路。

      如果我只看这家人的反应，我可能会以为撒旦亲自走进体育馆纵火了。母亲用一块大手帕捂住嘴，大声哭号，而家里的七个男人都冲过去安慰她，他们回过头，憎恨地看着他们的妹妹或女儿。

      而那个孩子似乎没有注意到他们；显然，一步一步地行走就已经耗尽了她的全部力气。她和那个男孩艰难地走向他们的座位，她的母亲继续心不在焉地抽泣着，直到哭累了。

      体育馆很快就坐满了人，我也就不再关注这个残破的家庭。各种各样的巫师安静地鱼贯而入，神情肃穆，沉浸于悲痛之中。他们许多人都穿着传统的格兰芬多颜色，好像为了增添已有的装饰。体育馆很快就成了红与金色涌动的海洋。在通常举行魁地奇比赛的场馆中央，高高地悬挂着一副棺材。体育馆里所有人都目瞪口呆地看着它，我怀疑自己甚至看到了几个飞吻。

      所有座位都坐满之后，人们一个接一个地走向颁奖台，发表关于哈利·波特的演讲。据大家所说，他是一个无聊的好人，更别提有多喜怒无常了。谢天谢地，这个部分很快结束了。

      人们一起举起魔杖，朝空中发射红色和金色的火花。我发现如果没有别人帮助，那个女孩连魔杖都举不起来；苍白的男孩扶着她的胳膊，她只勉强发出了几个火花。最后一个火花消失后，巫师们像来时一样安静地离开了，葬礼就此结束。

 

+++

 

      我一直在等待的呼叫比预期中迟了一些。甚至在波特的葬礼上，我就知道那个女孩要死了，她可能还有一周的时间了。但是，整整六个月之后，男孩的脸才出现在我的壁炉里，简洁地告诉我，他需要一副棺材，如果可以，他要最贵的。

      我照做了，女孩的遗体第二天被送了过来。几个月之后，她比在波特的葬礼上更加瘦弱了。她的皮肤紧紧绷在颧骨上，仿佛轻轻一碰，骨头就会戳破皮肤，她的零星雀斑像水痘一样明显。

      她的葬礼是一件憾事。她不需要魁地奇体育馆；其实我们都可以在扫帚橱里举行她的葬礼。我知道了那个男孩是一个马尔福，她被埋葬在他的家族地下墓穴。他沉默地看着她的棺材落入石室；沉默地看着门当啷一声关上；沉默地对着空中发出例行火花。

      据说，她的死也让他活不下去；他的心碎了。他在第二天毫无痕迹地消失了，再也没有回来，至少这是大家给出的解释。但是我才不相信这种愚蠢的胡说八道。别觉得我冷漠，不过你看，我可是个棺材制造者。坟墓被人动过手脚，我知道。活人从外面打开坟墓，我知道。那个人永远不会再出来了，我也知道。

**「完」**


End file.
